1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to toys and, more particularly, to a simulated eye for a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more robot toys simulate people's actions, such as, walking, jumping, and so on. As known, eyes are one of the most important organs of the human body, and people can express various emotions via the eyes. The eyes of some robot toys simulate human eyes, however, some of these simulations are limited to the eyelids opening and closing, and accordingly, other simulation effects of the eyes of the robot toys are needed to make the robot looks more lifelike. Therefore, what is needed is a simulated eye having more lifelike actions.